monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves 'are either people who were blessed with the gift, turned, born or put under a 7th generation blessing in which case they become a beautiful wolf being. That or they were cursed with it in which case they become a raging, hungry monster. 'Powers & Abilities *'Increased Strength': Werewolves are thought to gain a greater strength due to supernatural power from the moon They become far stronger, than a vampire having the strength of 12 physically fit men. *Increased Agility: Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to manuver with less lagging, meaning they can move swifter and faster, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. *Wolf Senses: Werewolves gain a canus lupis like appearance, and so do their internal organs. A Werewolf's hearing and smell will be equivalent to a wolf's, making them excellent trackers when it comes to scents, and their hearing improves allowing them to hear sounds from miles away. Hearing and smell will be 100 times the average humans' senses while night vision will be twice the norm. *'Supernatural Regeneration': Werewolves are relatively fast healers. Thus, when they are shot, they can withstand the pain, due to regenerating their damaged tissue. For example, limbs can regrow in a few hours in wolf form. *'Strong teeth/claws:' Werewolf teeth and claws are nearly as strong as steel and regrow in minutes. 'Weakneses's *'Wolfsbane': Wolfsbane is not unpleasantly scented to werewolves as people think, rather it distracts the werewolf. *'Silver': Silver inhibits the healing process but it will not poison a werewolf as stated in literature but affects the werewolf as normal weaponry would. The weakness to silver may come from the fact a full moon may appear to be silver in color. *'Brain damage (not fatal): '''Non fatal blows to the head can injure a werewolf. *'Safe': If they are just trying to catch food like a deer, don't harm it or you WILL be it's next meal. *'Nice or not: To tell if the werewolf is nice or not is if you are in the woods, alone, then you see the werewolf come slowly. If it starts growling at you stop, and start backing up and then about a few feet turn around and run away from it. If you walk towards it and it doesn't start to growl. Get CLOSER, it might be able to help you to get out of the forest. When you do this remember first one 'Wolfsbane '''if it's nice drop it. If it's not nice throw the wolfsbane at it then run away. *'Suffocation: Werewolves are vulnerable to suffocation when they are unable to breathe. *'''Mountain Ash: If a werewolf is in a circle of mountain ash they can't escape. They are trapped in a barrier. '''If you do run has fast you can and go home and surround it with mountain ash Nature - Anti-Medial Theory Werewolves are a heavily debated topic. Add another section if you would like to state your own theory here. The first theory of the Nature of werewolves is the Anti-Medial Theory. Werewolves are not intelligent whatsoever. They are completely feral, but only when in the last stage of Lycanthropy, the disease leading up to becoming a Werewolf. This eliminates the possiblity of packs or factions of werewolves. also, Werewolves are stuck in only one form, and cannot shift into a human form. Even in the beginning stages of Lycanthropy werewolves cannot morph into a human. The moon has no effect on a werewolves nature whatsoever. Also, silver makes a Werewolf STRONGER. When a Werewolf takes a bullet to the chest, it will regrow its tissue around it. But where does the bullet go? The bullet is intgrated into the werewolves system and is implemented into the skeletal system, and into the claws. Silver is a better for Werewolves because it can become Quicksilver with enough heat, making it very malleable. With Quicksilver claws, a Werewolf can shift and mold his claws to any shape. But unfortunately, Werewolves are relatively stupid, and only make it longer or shorter. In some legends this might be found to be true, or hinted toward, but this is reverse of known werewolf facts that have been collected through the ages. Know of feral wolves is that they are a natural packing animal, meaning that for werewolves they would indeed in a feral state, form packs, and high factions with alphas all the way down to Omegas. Silver in many legends is the weapon in which inflects the most harm to a werewolf, being that its a pure metal, and the idea is that a werewolf is cursed, there by the silver being a pure substance, would remove the curse. The lycanthropy infected in theory can not live without the curse when at the final stage, resaulting in death. Many legends speak of werewolves being able to change shape, some only by the rise of a full moon. In this a werewolf is a human in the sunlite of the day, and by the full moon's light they become a feral wolf. Some other legends suggest that a werewolf can change between human and wolf form, though the use of herbs. There is very little that suggests the ability to control the length, shape, or form of their claws. Or even the ability to take in metals in which is broke down and reused within their skeleton. Creation Theory There are some myths/lore that state that Werewolves were created by god or a divine lesser god of some kind. In that sense the werewolf transformation pierces the very soul of the alleged human and they become "servants" of the said god/diety. This means that after death their soul would travel to where their Master was and they would serve them for the rest of eternity. Often hunting or whatever else the Master would force/require tham to do. During life however the Human or mortal would gain increased speed, strength and vitality that comes with being a werewolf thus giving them an edge over many creatures. Some who shunned their curse would revert to a feral form, others who would steal artifacts of the devine would be further cursed and reverted to a feral wolf. Some who were devout followers or abnormally powerful (Either not being Human or actively work towards mastering their abilities, through training or special artifacts) are able to transform many times a day. While the normal werewolf can only transform once during a full moon. The human form may be just that, human in every way and therefore virtually indestinguishable from a werewolf in their "True" form. This also means they do not harbor the innate weaknesses of a werewolf. But on the otherhand some may have such mastery and control (or added blessing/curse) that they are able to use there werewolf powers even in human form. This can also be a byproduct of not being human or being a hybrid of some kind. Rarer Theories A rarer theory can be found in that Werewolves are either the physical or spiritual hybrid of Homo Sapiens (humans) and Canis Lupus (wolves) and are a hybrid or byproduct of the two. This can be achieved through birth from alleged mating. Or a curse much like the normal werewolf theory, and even magic that physically binds the user to the animal. The latter could result in different "Were-creatures" such as Were-Rabbits, Were-sabers (cats) or any other variety of human/animal mix. Most of which are mammals as there have been few if any reptilian, bird or fish found. Origins Theory Werewolves were created by a lunar god of some sort. They are not said to be slaves but helpers. later they were used to guard the moon palace. God wanted to use their pure combat force against demons. often seen accompanied by demons that tried to persuade them to switch sides (which never happened,) they were assumed satanic. once finished with their deeds the werewolves settled down and live with us today! Category:Basic Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:American creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Villains Category:Magical creatures Category:The darkside members Category:Dog like monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Heroes Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Monster quest Category:Doctor Who creatures Category:Encyclopedia of monsters